san dai super saiyajins meet sailor senshi
by black-ace-rockman
Summary: after son goku defeated majin buu in the kaioshin kai with his chou genki dama, suddenly a portal appeared from their world. it's up to the young three super saiyajins to go into that portal and find out with new friends and possibly girls for the boys.
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys here my new fic and it's story is between after the majin buu saga and during the sailor stars saga hope you like this chapter enjoy! **

chapter 1: a new world! A new adventure for the three great super saiyajins!

At the dragon world…

After son goku defeated majin buu with his cho gekidama and the universe is saved again, everyone are living in an quiet peace now after the majin buu incident, as for son gohan who is now seventeen years old and already graduated at orange star high, maybe it's time to get a job or so he thinks…

Meanwhile… son goten who is now fifteen years old trained with his dad son goku because of goten goofing off and neglect his training.

At the capsule corporation…

Trunks who is now sixteen years old and still in the gravity room training with his dad the saiyajin no ouji vegeta in the gravity room with one hundred times the gravity.

While his mother, bulma is making some new capsules for the young boys to go on a new adventure just in case.

Back at the son residence in mount paozu…

Outside the field, son goku and son goten are in training as super saiyajins without causing the shockwaves as they possible. Until they done with their training, they take a break and head back home.

Meanwhile… son gohan is at satan city to look for a job but no luck that he couldn't find a job after he graduated at orange star high. He had no choice but to head back home, knowing that his dad and goten are heading home as well.

xXBreakXx (dragon ball z eyecatch #2 original japanese)

at the sailor moon world…

after tsukino usagi seeing her boyfriend, chiba mamoru at the airport and left to go to new york to study abroad. usagi has got a present from her boyfriend before he left, an pre-engagement ring. She was very sad to see her boyfriend leaving japan and gone to new york as she heading at her home in her room at night.

Somewhere in deep space… a mysterious figure command her minions to find some sort of a thing called a star seed as five mysterious lights heading earth and stealing the star seeds.

The next morning… usagi and the other three senshi are at the crowns parlor to talk on how usagi got her pre-engagement ring from mamoru and knowing that he'll be back to japan once he was done studying at new york.

Rei: you even got that ring from mamoru-san… after all _you_ are a lucky person…

"he even put the ring on her left hand…" makoto said while she blushing a bit by looking at usagi's ring.

"does that mean, perhaps… _THAT! ?_" ami asked while blushing as well.

"yeah, something…" luna said as she narrowed her eyes at usagi.

Usagi: eh? Nani? Nani?

Rei: of course it's _THAT._

usagi: come on, what is it! ?

"you can't be serious! You really don't know! ? you are a girl, aren't you! ?" rei snapped.

"a prettier girl than you, rei-chan." usagi shot back at rei.

Rei: even luna, a neko knows about that!

"hey, I'm a girl too!" luna added.

Usagi: so what is _IT! ?_

Rei: when we say "that", it' can't be anything _BUT _that!

Just then, her other senshi minako came in and like someone is in danger or something as she said "girls, we got trouble! In that park right now, they are doing _THAT! _that thing!

Rei: yeah, _THAT thing!_

"THAT THING!" rei and minako added.

"so, what is _IT?" _usagi asked while sweatdropped.

xXBreakXx

Back at dragon world…

Goku and goten have returned to their home just as gohan just returned home as well.

"Tadaima!" the boys said.

Chi-chi: welcome back, boys. How was your job searching, gohan?

"not a single vacant job available, mom." Gohan sighed.

Chi-chi: I see. Well, sometimes it can be hard to find a job because of the earth was always been invaded by those bad guys.

Gohan: yeah, good point.

"don't worry, gohan, you can wait until the right time to look for a job, I'm sure someone will accept you." Goku said with his son grin.

"un. You're right, dad." Gohan said with his son grin as well. "so, how was your training, goten?"

Goten: well, I'm still progressing to get strong just like you, nii-chan. Even though I'm still have my first super saiyajin level, since trunks-kun and I, been fusion as gotenks and we've gone to super saiyajin 3 already just like dad. So maybe trunks-kun and I will train harder in order to gain our own new super saiyajin level just like nii-chan and dad.

Goku: yeah, that's the spirit, goten.

Gohan: yeah, I'm sure both you and trunks-kun will achieve it someday.

"thanks, dad, thanks, nii-chan."goten said with his son grin.

"boys, lunchtime!" chichi called the boys.

Goku: Yoshi! Time to eat.

"right!" the boys nodded.

Minutes later, the son family are having lunch with a batch of food while what would they do next.

After they having lunch, the boys help with the dishes to clean and as goku and goten are resuming back to their training.

But suddenly a portal appeared from the sky as gohan gone outside an look at it. They we're curious on that why is it doing in their world.

Goten: what is that in the sky?

Gohan: some kind of a portal.

Goten: a portal? What's that?

Gohan: it's kind of like a door or a gate that leads to an another world or a parallel universe. Some say that the world is infinite.

"hmm… ah! It kind of like a gate that trunks-kun and I fused as gotenks in super saiyajin 3 and we've opened a hole between dimensions in the room of spirits and time with a vice shout when we fought majin buu and trapped inside but majin buu manage to get out with a vice shout of his and but thanks to us as gotenks, we and and piccolo-san got out too!" goten said as he remembered it clearly.

Gohan: whoa, you learned a technique like that and only at super saiyajin 3?

Goten: yeah, we've never used that as a super saiyajin, though.

Gohan: I see. So that portal we saw now is different and huge. I wonder if someone opened it and it's trying to call us from their world?

Goten: could be.

"well, whatever it was, I guess this will be an another adventure that's for sure." Chi-chi said as she went outside the house.

Gohan: maybe you're right, mom. Goten, how about a new adventure into that portal to their world with me?

Goten: un! That would be great, nii-chan!

"BUT! Before you go to that portal, you guys should visit at the capsule corporation so bulma can do something about your new adventure." Chi-chi said.

Gohan: you're right, mom, thanks.

Goku: ok, next stop, capsule corporation, grab on my shoulder.

The boys grab on their dad's shoulder as goku put his two fingers in his forehead and using the shunkan ido to transport them at capsule corporation in seconds.

*ZWISH!*

The boys arrive at the capsule corporation in west city as they looked for bulma and informed her about a portal appeared from their world in their home at mount paozu.

Bulma: I see. A portal has appeared at mount paozu, that's very rare.

Gohan: yeah, it was very rare that it appeared. And I'm sure I just can't go alone, I need someone to come with me, so goten is with me.

Goten: yeah. where is trunks-kun?

"right here." Trunks came in from the gravity room and got messed up. Wow, trunks wanted to trained very hard just like his dad to become strong.

Goten: trunks-kun!

Trunks: yo, goten.

Goten: I'm going with nii-chan to that portal to their world, would you like to come with us?

Trunks: wouldn't want to miss it. Mom, I'm going with gohan-san and goten.

Bulma: sure. and I've just finished a new set of hoi-poi capsules just for the three you.

Trunks: thanks, mom.

Goku: wow, already? That was fast.

Bulma: when it comes to going on an adventure, I'm always prepare some a year supply of food, clothes and a home that's big enough for the three of you just in case, here, gohan-kun.

Gohan: thanks, bulma-san!

Gohan got a capsule case of hoi-poi capsules as he put it inside his pocket. Knowing bulma when it comes to adventure, she knows what to do.

"before we go gohan-san, goten, I need to take a shower, hard training with dad." Trunks said.

Gohan: sure trunks-kun, go ahead.

Trunks: hai.

Trunks went to his shower for five minutes and get dressed wearing his green gi and green and black boots and carry his sword that tapion gave it to him after goku defeated hirudegan with his ryuken technique as a super saiyajin 3.

Trunks: sorry to keep you waiting everyone.

Gohan: nope, not at all.

Trunks: well, mom, I'm off.

Bulma: take care, trunks.

"trunks, don't forget your training." Vegeta said to his son with his pride.

Trunks: right, dad.

Vegeta: kakarotto, don't forget that we settled a score.

Goku: yeah, I know, vegeta. Well, see ya.

The boys grab on goku as he used his shunkan ido to go to the Karin-to first to visit Karin-sama arrived in time.

*ZWISH!*

"Before we gone back to mount paozu, we should visit Karin-sama first. "Oiii! Karin-sama! You here" goku said.

"ohh, long time no see, goku." The white neko said.

Gohan: long time no see, Karin-sama.

"yeah."

Karin-sama: ooh, gohan, goten and trunks, long time no see as well.

Goku: Karin-sama, do you have any senzu beans?

"yeah, I have, there are ten at least. Here you go-nya." Karin-sama said as he have a bag of senzu beans giving it to goku.

Goku: thanks, Karin-sama. By the way did you see that portal from the sky?

Karin-sama: yeah, I can see it too from the tower. Looks like a new adventure awaits.

Gohan: yeah, goten, trunks-kun and I will going into that portal that leads into an another world.

Karin-sama: I see. Well, good luck and be careful over there, who knows what will you fight against.

Goten: yeah.

Trunks: we understand.

"bye, Karin-sama." Goku said as the boys grab on his shoulder to use his shunkan ido to headed at dende's lookout as they arrived very fast.

*ZWISH!*

"goku-san, gohan-san, goten-san, trunks-san, long time no see." The new guardian of earth and namekkuseijin greeted the boys.

"long time no see dende." The boys greeted back.

Gohan: did you see that portal? From here?

Dende: yes, I can see it, but also I can feel a threat to their world. You must help them, gohan-san.

Gohan: I know, that's why goten and trunks-kun are with me to heading to that portal right now.

Dende: I see. Good luck, everyone and be safe.

Goten: we will.

Goku: Yoshi, that's about it, time to head back to mount paozu.

"right." They boys nodded as goku uses his shunkan ido to transport back home in mount paozu as they arrive very fast again.

*ZWISH!*

Goku: were back.

Chi-chi: welcome back. Gohan, goten, here are your clothes in this bag just in case.

Gohan: thanks mom. Well, dad, mom, were off on a new adventure.

Chi-chi: good luck and be safe boys, that includes trunks-kun, I'm sure your mother allowed you to go with them.

Trunks: hai.

Goku: good luck you guys, I'll stay here just in case if someone invades here on our world.

Gohan: thanks mom, thanks dad. Ready, goten? Trunks-kun?

"un!" the boys nodded.

Gohan: alright, onto our new adventure!

"yeah!"

The three boys flew off with their dragon dash onto that portal as it closed.

"I hope the boys are alright." Chichi worried.

"don't worry, chi-chi, I'm sure gohan and the boys can handle it themselves and I'm sure that they'll be meeting new friends to their world." Goku said with his son grin.

Chi-chi: you're right, goku-sa, you are their dad after all.

xXbreakXx (dragon ball z eyecatch #2)

at the juban park… the people are watching a tv series shooting on the park outside just as the senshi arrived late.

Minako: aah! I guess we're a bit late…

Usagi: waah! What is all the fuss?

Minako: it's the location of the three light's drama series!

Makoto: is it the "Z files of young Sherlock holmes"?

Rei: really? I love it!

Usagi: what's that?

"a super popular program with a 35% viewer rating!" ami said while blushing. The girls narrow their eyes to ami on how does she know about the drama series.

"ah! i… I don't know much about it though… eh heh." Ami said.

"jiii(*stare*)"

The girls came in but there are other people are crowded because they can't see in front.

"I can't… see them… aah!" minako said while she jumped to see the front.

"nani? nani?" usagi asks while jumping as well.

Minako: that girl in front of the fountain is co-actress itsuki alice-chan!

"ah! How cute!" makoto jumped.

"such a pretty face!" rei jumped.

Minako looked on the left and saw two young men as she said "ah! It's taiki and yaten!"

"eeh! ?"

Minako: it's really them!

Usagi: cool!

"of course!"

"dreamy~!"

"we can't do anything here… let's go girls! Minako told them.

"Yeah!" the girls nodded as they get in the crowd to get in front except usagi, she can't get through as she trying to find an another way. They didn't know that someone is watching by a mysterious figure of a female from the top of the tree.

xXbreakXx (dragon ball Z eyecatch #2)

meanwhile at the sky…

the portal has opened and as the young Z senshis arrived at the sailor moon world while they still flying in air. They were amazed by the world they entered as the portal closed.

Gohan: so this is their world, huh?

Goten: it's so cool!

Trunks: yeah, this is still earth but in a different world.

Gohan: yeah, let's check it out without someone sees us flying, I'm sure the people will shocked that us humans can fly in the air.

Goten and trunks nodded.

Goten: so, where do we start looking, nii-chan.

Gohan: hmm… I'll say let's head to the park.

Goten and trunks nodded as the three senshis headed for the park to look around.

Meanwhile…

Usagi can't get through the crowd just as the other senshi did, so she just have to find an another way to get through.

Usagi: ahh, how popular they are. I wanted to see them on location. So unlucky… huh?

Usagi and luna looked at that sign as luna read the sign "'no admittance'… I wonder if it is a resting place for the staff…"

Luna heard an evil laugh from usagi and said " which means that I can see alice-chan and the others without any obstacles. I must be super lucky." Usagi sneaked in but she was stop when she heard a voice and said "from here, there's no admittance!" she was so busted right now.

"uwah! Gomenasai! I didn't mean it… well, rather… I just want to see alice-chan up close… I'm really sorry!" usagi said to the persons closeby.

The young man met usagi from before and asked "you're from before…"

Usagi: um… did I meet you somewhere?

"you don't remember me?" the young man asked.

Usagi: nope.

"I see. I guess I'm not as popular as I thought…" the young man said.

Usagi: ah, I get it! You're hitting on me! I have a boyfriend who has promised his future with me, ya know!

The young man sweatdropped and laugh and said " you're very amusing." as he left.

"what? That's rude! From there, it's no admittance except for authorized people, you know!" usagi shot back.

"I'm one of those authorized people. See ya, odango." The young man shot back at usagi.b

"the nerve of him! No one can call me "odango" except mamo-chan…" usagi said.

At the trailer…

The actress alice-chan (what minako called her) went outside to her trailer after she taking a break and heading for the shooting, but she was interrupted by a young girl with white hair, a blue hat, black shades, and a black gray stripped suit with a red neckerchief as she talk to alice-chan. "how wonderful your smile is."

"who are you? Alice-chan asked.

"your brightness that draws so many people to you…is proof of a star!"

Alice-chan: thank you.

"I came to see you for a special errand."

"if you want a signature, I'm sorry, I'm working right now…" alice-chan said.

"what I want is not a signature… but the seed of a star which you possess… a star seed!" the mysterious girl reveled her true self as alice-chan scream for help.

Usagi heard that scream as she take a look and saw alice-chan is in danger as she was told by luna to transform.

"moon eternal make up!"

Usagi transformed to her sailor senshi form but with a new form as eternal sailor moon.

Meanwhile…

The Z senshi's stopped and sensed something that it was something terrible.

Goten: what is it, nii-chan?

Gohan: I sensed a ki but it's different… I can't tell what it is, but we've got to hurry! Let's go super saiyajin so we can't be recognized as normal humans. Once we get there, we have to make our group name.

Trunks: and what would be that name, gohan-san?

Gohan: the san dai super saiyajin.

Goten: san dai super saiyajin?

Trunks: but what if people will recognized us?

Gohan: don't worry, we're in this world, so no one will know that we're actually half-saiyajins. Let's go.

They nodded as the three Z senshis transformed into their super saiyajin form as they flew with their golden super saiyajin aura to that direction on the scene.

Back at the juban park…

The figure saw a diamond-shaped like seed with a yellow glow from the inside that it came out from alice-chan's forehead as she was standing motionless, but the seed went black after it showed.

"oh no, it already went out... I don't want a weak star seed." The girls said as she revealed the name is a star seed.

"hold it right there!" a voice said.

"huh?"

"I don't know who you are, but if you attack our idol, itsuki alice-chan, I won't forgive you! For love and justice! The bishoujo senshi in sailor suit! I am eternal sailor moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" the voice revealed to be as eternal sailor moon in action.

"oh my, you're a sailor senshi too? Well, with such a face, you can't be a star like me."

"Who are you! ?" eternal sailor moon asked.

"I am sailor iron mouse." The girl revealed her name as sailor iron mouse.

"Sailor…"

"iron mouse?"

"I've done with my work work for the day. Do you want to play with my phage?" sailor iron mouse said.

Eternal sailor moon: phage?

Alice-chan turned into phage that sailor iron mouse said and the phage call herself sailor pretty.

"a-alice-chan!" sailor moon sweatdropped.

"everyone who loses the brightness of their star seed becomes a phage. I'll leave the rest to you, chuu~! Bye bye!" sailor iron mouse said as a phone booth appeared and went inside and left the scene.

Eternal sailor moon got attacked by the phage sailor pretty with her microphone that turned into a spike club with the cord she hold. But she manage to dodge it right away.

Eternal sailor moon wanted to fight back, but she knows that it was alice-chan was still inside in her phage form and can't fight back.

Eternal sailor moon heard fingers snapping and asked "who is it?"

"penetrating the darkness of night…"

"streaking through the atmosphere…"

"resounding truth, we are three shooting stars…"

"sailor star fighter!"

"sailor star maker"

"sailor star healer!"

"sailor starlights! Stage on!" three mysterious figure appeared and turned out to be an another group of sailor senshi.

"another sailor senshis!" eternal sailor moon shocked.

The phage turned her eyes at the starlight to attack them, but star fighter uses it's special move, the star serious laser, it fires a white light that pierce through the phage's weapon and hit her with a huge damage and knocked down.

"alice-chan!" eternal sailor moon snapped back to normal as she knows that alice-chan is still in her phage form.

"now, I'll put you out of misery…" star fighter said as she wanted to finish her off but sailor moon stepped in and protect alice-chan.

"no! don't kill alice-chan!" eternal sailor moon said.

"it's too late." Sailor star healer said.

"once a human becomes a phage, they cannot be saved…" sailor star maker said.

"right… except by _that _person… now, move out of the way!"

"no!"

"Move!"

"SHE SAID NO!"

they heard a voice from out of nowhere as they looked around the area but nothing.

"up here!"

They looked up in the sky and saw three mysterious golden warriors in their aura glowing and not only that… they're flying!

Insert theme- cha la head cha la variation no.4 theme.

"who are you three?" sailor star healer asked the three warriors.

The three warriors flew down on the ground as their aura goes off and one of them said:

"Super saiyajin ichigo!"

"Super saiyajin nigo!"

"Super saiyajin sango!"

We are… the san dai super saiyajin!" the three senshi revealed their names as they showing their golden aura again glowing brightly.

"san dai… super saiyajin?" eternal sailor moon shocked and whether she know that those new three warriors are either allies or enemies.

"that girl must give her a chance to save that innocent girl from her phage form." Super saiyajin ichigo said.

"what makes you know about that! ?" sailor star maker asked.

"she won't know unless she'll try, saving people is hers and ours is the best way to do it!" super saiyajin ichigo shot back.

"knh."

"it's too late now, now move, sailor moon!" star fighter said.

"no!"

"Move!"

"NOOOOO!" eternal sailor moon yelled as her yellow crescent moon glow from forehead.

"That light…?" star fighter asked.

"I won't let her die… I will absolutely not letting her die! I will save her!" eternal sailor moon said.

The san dai super saiyajin stand back and let eternal sailor moon handle it. Eternal sailor moon holds a scepter as she perform her technique. "starlight honeymoon…. Therapy… kiss!" a glowing light that has with white feathers hitting the phage and turned back into alice-chan to normal as her star seed went back inside her.

End theme:

Eternal sailor moon felt relieved as it was over, she turned back and see the starlights vanished.

"sailor starlights… who are they?" eternal sailor moon asked in her thought.

"what surprising power she possesses!" star healer surprised.

"it seems to be getting fun." Star fighter amused.

"but, what about those san dai super saiyajins?" star maker asked.

"they can fly, but they also possessing an incredible power on those three, more like they're even stronger than sailor moon." Star healer said.

"you're right, they are new here and looks like it's getting more fun." Star maker said as the starlights left the scene.

"you did the right thing to save that girl, sailor moon." Super saiyajin ichigo said.

"thanks, and how did you know my name?" sailor moon asked.

"your neko said your name." super saiyajin sango said.

"aiya." Eternal sailor moon sweatdropped.

"don't worry, we're on your side, sailor moon. And that neko can talk is so cool!" Super saiyajin nigo said.

"r-really?" luna sweatdropped.

"really! ? thanks so much!" eternal sailor moon said happily.

"anytime." Super saiyajin ichigo said with his trademark grin.

"so, will I meet you three again?" eternal sailor moon asked.

"of course we can. If you or your friends are in danger, we'll be right here pronto." Super saiyajin nigo said with his trademark grin as well.

"well, we better get going, see you later." Super saiyajin ichigo said as they wave goodbye to sailor moon as she wave back at them.

The sandai super saiyajin left the scene with their golden aura and flew away.

Eternal sailor moon felt an another relief that she has new comrades on her side.

As sunset falls…

The four senshi are done watching their shooting as they head home, until they saw usagi on the bench thinking on what happened today.

"the enemy was a sailor senshi… the ones who helped me were also sailor senshis… and three new senshis, they called san dai super saiyajins are also on my side.

Rei: usagi, where were you? The filming is already over.

"well, i…" usagi frowned.

Makoto: did something happen?

Usagi: well… you know what?

"Hmm?" The girls asked.

"I don't really know what happened…" usagi sheepishly said.

"Ugh."

Rei: hey, what do you mean by that?

Usagi: well, _that _is _that…_you know?

Rei: so, what is _that?_

Usagi: it's that thing…_THAT THING!_

"so, what _IS IT_ already! ?" everyone asked back.

Meanwhile…

The Z senshis flew back in the city as they transformed back into their basic form and landed on the ground without anyone sees them.

Goten: well, that went well today.

Trunks: yeah. it's a good thing sailor moon used her power to turned that girl back to normal without finishing them off.

"yeah, but those starlights just wanted to kill the innocent girl after transform into her phage form. What kind of senshi are those three? It's like they don't care for that innocent girl so much. It pissed me off." gohan said as he angry.

Trunks: yeah. how could they…!

Gohan: well, this is no time for questions, we better find a place so we can make a new home thanks to bulma-san's hoi-poi capsules.

"right."

The boys walked in the city looking for a place where they can live there somewhere closeby.

Minutes later…

They found an empty spot as gohan set out his capsule case and used the capsule no. 2 as he pressed it and throw it on the ground and the smoke goes *BOOM!* after the smoke clears, they now have a home, the same replica of the sons house at mount paozu.

Goten: ohh it's the same house as ours!

Gohan: you got it. This will be our home now and we've got food that it was from the capsules as well. Well, let's go inside and call it a day.

The boys nodded as they headed inside the call it a day.

Somewhere in an infinite space…

The guardian of time and space, sailor pluto saw everything what happened, including the arrival of the sailor starlights and the new comers, the san dai super saiyajin.

"that boy in the middle… it's possible that he's the son of the greatest warrior, and the other boy from the left was his younger brother and the other boy on the right… no doubt about that, he's the son of his father's rival." Sailor pluto smiled. "those boys have grown up so fast. I shall go meet them when the time comes."

Chapter 1 end:

Well hope you like this chapter and you were wondering about the three super saiyajins called them the san dai super saiyajins, I got this name from the title of the 7th dragon ball Z movie "kyoukugen batoru, san dai supa-saiyajin." (extreme battle! The three great super saiyajins!) or (super android 13 in the dub) since goku, vegeta and mirai trunks are the first three great super saiyajins, I put that group name to gohan, goten and trunks (not mirai trunks). Also you were wondering about their names as ichigo, nigo and sango. they are Japanese numbers when calling their names like no. 1, no. 2 and no. 3, I got that name from the original kamen rider series like kamen rider ichigo which is kamen rider #1.

So, Read and review. See ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: a fierce storm at school! Transfer student are idols… and an super incredible guy! ?

on the next morning, usagi was writing a letter to mamoru about what happened yesterday at school before the class starts. Only when she finish writing her letter, she heard makoto's voice from behind and said "a long distance love, huh?" usagi looked back and saw her friends are behind her back, she was flustered as she cover the letter.

Minako: they say, "when they want to visit, they're closed."

"what does that mean?" makoto sweatdropped just as ami and usagi did too.

Ami: usagi-chan, did you forget the kanji characters you learned for the entrance exam?

Usagi slumped and the girls take that as a yes.

After class…

Usagi went outside the school just luna was at the school gate waiting for her.

Luna: usagi-chan.

Usagi: luna.

Luna: are you going home by yourself?

Usagi: yeah. the girls are having their club activities.

"don't you belong to one of them, usagi-chan?" luna asked.

Usagi: hmm… let's see… only if it's super fun… where I can sing and dance and where I can eat snacks… where there are a super number of super cool boys… and where can I go to America!

"you're half serious, right?" luna sweatdropped.

Usagi: yeah.

"for now, you belong to the go-home club." Luna sweatdropped again.

At the city…

Usagi walked down and asked luna if she can tell her fellow senshi about what happened today.

Usagi: hey, luna, how should I tell the girls what happened yesterday?

Luna: since we don't know them, or even those three golden warriors… I guess we'll see what happens.

"but I have a bad feeling about…!" usagi was about to finish what she said when she bumped on a young man as he apologized to her.

Usagi reply back her apology to the man she bumped into but she shocked as she saw the same man from yesterday at the park.

"oh, it's you again, odango."

"what? Don't say that after you bumping into me!" usagi shot back.

"it's not safe to walk without looking."

Usagi: it was you who rushed out!

"you're strange."

Usagi: eh?

"ordinary girls are happy when they bumped into me."

Usagi: why?

"because I'm cool." The young man said with a cool look.

Usagi sweatdropped.

"seiya, what are you doing?" the other man with yellow glasses said.

"let's get going." The taller man said.

"right, I'm coming. See ya, odango, you were lucky." The man now named as seiya said to usagi as he left. Leaving usagi angry and pouting and said "how terrible! He's just a bit good looking!"

"he does look pretty good…" luna said as her eyes were mesmerized.

Meanwhile somewhere in the city…

At a building naming galaxy t.v., inside the office it was dark and someone is at the corner and it was sailor iron mouse looked into the tv equipment to look for the next target until she found one, a football player was interviewed by a female reporter. Suddenly she got a call and it's not from the desk phone but an old black phone that it was on the drawer she picked up and as she answer the phone and it was the president that was calling for her. She went to the dark back room and used an restricted elevator as she entered and the elevator. The elevator went down beyond the basement floor as it stopped and stepped out and to see her leader who is still a mystery.

"did you call, galaxia-sama?" sailor iron mouse bowed.

"sailor iron mouse, did you find a true star seed?" the mysterious woman who is now named as galaxia asked iron mouse.

"a human with a brilliant star seed, has almost been certainly found." Iron mouse said.

"to dominate all the galaxies, find the true star seed as soon as possible. I'll be expecting good news" Galaxia said.

"yes ma'am." Iron mouse replied.

xXbreakXx (dragon ball Z eyecatch #2)

at the city…

the three Z senshis are up in the morning as gohan is ready to go (or back) to school with his great saiyaman clothes minus the helmet and wearing his white bandana and black glasses and carry the same clothes that he wear (minus the orange star emblem) at orange star high in his first day.

Gohan: alright, goten, trunks-kun, I'm off to school.

Goten: ah, wait for us, nii-chan!

Trunks: yeah, wait for us, gohan-san!

Goten and trunks said as the two boys wearing some new clothes (a/n: I put the clothes of goten and trunks from dragon ball gt on this story so I hope you guys remember it.) and got themselves cleaned already fast as they meet gohan to the door.

Gohan: are you two finished?

The boys nodded.

Gohan: let's lock the door just in case.

Goten: good idea.

Trunks: hai.

As the boys went outside the house, gohan locked the door just to be sure nothing happens.

Gohan: alright, it's locked, I'll hold the key and be sure you two stay in the school roof, when the school bell rings, you can come down and find me at the classroom, ok?

They nodded.

Gohan: alright, let's go, let's run very fast, ready?

"ready!"

"ready… go!" gohan signaled.

Insert theme – sayonara senshi-tachi original dragon ball Z bgm.

as the boys run very fast through the city, some of the people are surprised that like the wind was so strong that some of them are very shocked that they saw three boys running very fast as the boys are heading to juban high school.

Meanwhile…

The usagi, ami and makoto are walking their way to their school when they saw minako and the rest of the girl are outside the school as they waiting for someone.

Usagi: ah, it's minako-chan!

Makoto: what happened?

Usagi: she's always there just in time.

They went to see minako and ask her.

"what is it, minako-chan?" usagi asked.

"what a big crowd." Ami said.

"don't you know? The three lights are transferring to our school!" minako told them.

Makoto: no way…

"oiii! Coming through, please!"

They heard a voice as they looked back and saw three boys running very fast as they coming in… the girls move away to let the boys go through, once they move away, the boys got through the girls that they moved and the girls were shocked that they run so fast that like they leave a strong wind behind them and the boys went inside the school and it caught the other girls attention as well wondering how could three boys running so very fast.

Makoto: w-what was that just now?

Ami: those three boys aren't the three lights, but they sure run very fast!

Usagi: yeah, it's like they aren't even human!

Makoto: and that kind of speed, it's too unreal to be a normal human and they sure have a lot of stamina!

Minako: and unbelievable!

Ami: well, we let them through, though.

Just the girls are asking question about those three boys who run very fast, a black car with a shooting star emblem on the side arrived at the school.

Minako: see? I told you!

"they really came here." Rei said as she appeared behind minako.

"rei-chan!"

Rei: eh heh, I want to see them too.

When the car door opens, two of the three light came out as the girls screaming wildly because of their arrival. Rei, on the other hand, stepped in and introduce herself to them.

"Um, excuse me… I'm hino rei-chan, fan club member 2906." Rei said as she reveal her card to them.

"I'm kino makoto, member 1606." Makoto added.

"member 278, aino minako!" minako added as well.

"my name is mizuno ami, my membership number is 25." Ami added while blushing.

"Eeh! ?"

Minako: ami-chan!

Rei: hayai!

"not just only for practice exams…" minako said.

"gomenasai." Ami blushed deeper.

"thanks, I'm glad." The taller man said.

"let's go, it's noisy here." The white hair man said.

"hai, hai."

Just as the two of the three lights headed inside the school, seiya came out of the car and saw usagi and greeted her.

"yo, odango." Seiya said.

Usagi: eh?

Seiya: are you in this school, too?

Usagi: you're one of the three lights?

"you want to be classmates, don't you? See ya later" seiya said as he gone inside the school as well.

Usagi: you got to be kidding me! Why should i! ?

Rei: hey, usagi.

Minako: how do you know seiya?

Usagi: well, that's a somewhat complicated… but he's such a weird guy!

"unbelievable!"

At the classroom, first year – year one…

The teacher explained to the class that the three lights will be their new classmates.

Before the class starts… they heard a door knocking outside the classroom as the teacher take a look to see who it is.

"hai?" the teacher asked.

"excuse me, sensei, is this the classroom 1-1?" the young boy asked.

"yes, this is classroom 1-1." The teacher said.

"I'm sorry that I'm late because I'm a new student here." The young man said.

"ok, did you take the entrance exam?" the teacher asked.

"yes, it's finished." The young man said.

The teacher take a look at the score and got a score of 92.78 of the average.

"hm, you did take the test, alright, please wait here and here's your sheet." The teacher said as he gave it back to the young man.

"hai."

"before we start everyone, there's an another student who will be with us and he take the entrance exam and got a score of 92.78.

The class were murmuring about a new student besides the three lights.

"who could that be?" makoto asked.

"who knows." Usagi said.

"ok, you may come in." the teacher said to the young man outside as he entered slowly and closed the door. the entire class saw a young man with short spiky hair, a black vest, a long white sleeve, brown pants and black shoes as he walked in.

"now, young man, please introduce yourself." The teacher said.

"h… hello, my name is son gohan, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Gohan revealed his name and bow.

"Ok, everyone, please show them around, including son gohan-kun. Now, please take an empty seat." The teacher said.

Minako got a chance and said "hai, hai, yaten! This seat is vacant!" minako said as she show an empty seat next to her.

The taller man sit on an empty seat that it was in front of makoto and seiya is on a an empty seat behind at usagi.

"I'll take this one. Take it easy, odango." Seiya said.

"my name is tsukino usagi!" usagi said.

"ohh, "tsukimi" odango." Seiya jokingly said.

Usagi pouted.

"um… is this seat taken?" gohan asked the green haired girl.

"y-yes, go ahead." The green haired girl replied.

"thanks." Gohan said as he seat between the middle and on the right seat where the green haired girl sits.

"Ok, everyone, let's begin." The teacher said.

"usagi-chan, well done." minako whispered and giving a peace sign.

Seiya poke usagi from behind and whispered " hey, we want to join club activities. Do you know some good ones?"

"there's nothing that's super fun… where you can sing and dance, where you can eat snacks… where there are a super cool boys and where you can go to America!" usagi shot back to seiya the same line that she told to luna.

"oh, ok." Seiya sweatdropped.

"well, I can show you around if you like." Minako said.

"hey, you, we're in the middle of class." the teacher said as minako went back to her seat sweatdropped.

"_Can you show me around, too?" _Seiya whispered to usagi.

"_Are you kidding!"_ Usagi whispered back.

Seiya: you're cold.

Minako: of course, I can! Together with usagi-chan!

"stop talking!" the teacher scold them.

"hai."

" *chuckle* this is getting interesting." Gohan said.

During recess…

The girls along with the three lights and gohan are at the school gym to see the basketball play as seiya is playing basketball against the team of high school basketball players.

"seiya-san, good luck!"

"is she always that energetic?" gohan asked the green haired girl.

"yes, she always like that, and your name is son gohan-kun, right?" the green haired girl said.

"I see… and yes that's my name." Gohan replied.

"ah, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm kino makoto, you can call me mako-chan." Makoto told her name to gohan.

"nice to meet you." Gohan said.

"these are my friends, mizuno ami-chan." Makoto said as she point gohan to her as the blue haired girl wave back to gohan. "the girl who is on the floor slumping, is tsukino usagi-chan." Gohan stared at usagi slumping on the floor sweatdropped. "ha ha. Nice to meet you, usagi-chan." Gohan said.

"Nice to meet you, gohan-kun." Usagi said as she slumped back again.

"and that person who always energetic is aino minako-chan." Makoto said as gohan looked at the blonde long haired girl who's cheering at seiya.

"ah! Sorry that I forgot to introduce myself and I see mako-chan already introduce herself to you and to me. Nice to meet you!" Minako said.

"yeah, nice to meet you, too" gohan said.

On the basketball field, seiya was holding the ball as his opponent is on the guard and seiya went pass through his opponent and giving a slam dunk. All the school girls cheering that seiya did a slam dunk.

"that's so amazing!" minako said.

Makoto: cool!

"he's really amazing!" rei appeared again from the side.

"rei-chan!"

Usagi: what are you doing here?

Rei: I ran here from school.

Makoto: this is our friend, hino rei-chan. rei-chan, this is son gohan-kun.

Rei: oops, sorry that I forgot to introduce myself to you, nice to meet you, gohan-kun.

Gohan: it's ok. And nice to meet you too.

"NIIII-CHAN!" everyone heard a voice and gohan knows who's voice it was, they looked on the left and saw two boys with normal clothes as they on their way to meet them.

Gohan: goten, trunks-kun, over here.

Makoto: you know them?

Gohan: yeah.

"we were looking for you, nii-chan."

"nii-chan! ?" the girls surprised.

"yeah, that was my little brother and his best friend, alright you two, introduce yourselves to them." Gohan said.

"I'm son goten, nice to meet ya." Goten said with his son grin.

"my name is trunks, nice to meet you." Trunks smiled.

The girls take a look at the two boys after they introduce themselves to the girls. They look at trunks's appearance that he has a lavender hair, blue eyes and very young muscular body, in particular at least, ami, who is got her hots on trunks.

"h-handsome." Ami said while blushing.

The girls narrowed their eyes at ami blushing while she was staring at trunks blushing as well.

"ami-chan!"

Ami snapped back to normal and said "i… I'm sorry, it's just he's cool and sweet."

"jiii *stare*"

"honest, I can't help it!" ami said.

The girls switch their glare at gohan's little brother, son goten's appearance. He has the same face as gohan, his hairstyle is spiky, straight and tilted, his onyx eyes is just like gohan and a young muscular body just like trunks. Minako got the hots from goten as well.

"oh my god, he's so cute!" minako said.

"minako-chan!"

"eh heh, gomen, gomen." Minako said.

"you know, goten is kinda almost look like his nii-san, gohan-kun." Rei said as the girls take a look at the resemblance of the son siblings very closely and they agreed to what rei said.

"yeah, goten-kun does look like gohan-kun… which he looks like my senpai from before." Makoto said.

"r-really?" gohan asked.

"she just always said that whenever she sees a cute boy like you." Minako said to gohan.

"i-i see, ha ha…" gohan sweatdropped. "oh yeah, goten, trunks-kun, I like to meet the two boys over there, the tall man is taiki-san and the other is yaten-san." Gohan said as he pointed at the three lights.

"nice to meet you both." Goten and trunks said.

"same here." Taiki and yaten said.

"aah!" makoto surprised.

"what is it, mako-chan?" usagi asked.

"I just remember, those two from outside earlier but they were three and they run very fast that was them!" makoto said.

"you know, you're right!" ami added.

"that's right, I remember that too, and the person in the middle… was it gohan-kun, was it?" usagi said.

The Z senshi boys flinched when they heard about what happened earlier.

"y… yeah, that's me and goten and trunks-kun." Gohan sheepishly said.

"nani? nani?" rei asked.

Minako: it was these boys who run very fast and went inside the school already!

Rei: uso! ?

Usagi: this is no joke, rei-chan! We saw them with our own eyes!

Ami: usagi-chan's right, she was with us the whole time and it's unbelievable that they run very fast as a normal human could do!

"unbelievable! nobody was so very fast as a normal human! Alright, you three, what kind of power you possess?" rei asked as she narrowed her eyes to the Z senshis.

"_yabe! She's onto us! Gotta do something! _Well, you see… the three of us are really martial artists." Gohan said.

"really! ? no wonder you three have great muscles!" makoto said.

"really? And how were you three able to run very fast?" rei asked.

"we trained everyday to have the speed, stamina and also strength." Gohan said.

"aren't you even getting tired of running that fast?" makoto asked.

"well, only once, but we've get used to it now that we're not tired anymore when running." Gohan said.

"hmm… alright, that explains it, sorry that I doubted you three." Rei said.

Gohan: it's ok. We just don't want many people discovered out skills in public if it sometimes we can't help it, though. _That was a close one. Gotta keep low profile._

makoto: I see.

"haa, I can't stay any longer, it smells like sweat." yaten said.

"I agree. I prefer cultural club to such a place. taiki said.

"I don't like cultural clubs, either. I'm going home. yaten said as he left the gym.

"that's right! An interllectual person like you fits into cultural clubs, don't you, taiki-san ? sport clubs smell like sweat! I, aino minako, am knowledgeable of cultural clubs and will show you around!" Minako said as her eyes sparkled.

"I can go by myself…" taiki was about to finish what he said but he was cut off by minako pumping her fist and said "i… will… show… you!" yaten sweat dropped and can't take no for an answer to minako "oh yeah! since goten-chan came, I like to show him around the school as well!" minako said as she pointed at goten.

"i-it's ok I'll stay with nii-chan and the…!" goten was about to finished what he said as well but minako, again, pumping her fist at goten gotten him sweatdropped as well so he just have to go with minako and taiki.

"now, let's go! Let's go! _Yay! I got two hot boys! One with the three lights and one little brother of gohan-kun!_" minako said as she and the boys left the gym.

"I'll see you later, nii-chan, trunks-kun, and to the girls as well, I'll go with minako-chan. Goten said.

Trunks: yeah, see you later, goten.

"minako-chan is incredible! she got taiki-san and goten-chan!" rei said.

"goten-chan just flinched for a second and then got his cool back like it was nothing, other fans hesitate to approach them." Ami said.

Gohan: r-really? Does she always do that?

Ami: yes, she does.

"I… I see." Gohan sweatdropped.

"I'm jealous." Makoto said.

"oii! Odango!" they heard seiya's voice as they looked back on the field.

"like I said, I'm not "odango"!" usagi said.

"gomen, gomen, so, where do we go next?" seiya asked.

"I don't know!" usagi shot back.

"Usagi-chan!"

"with our idol…" rei said.

"seiya-san…" ami followed.

"…you can't talk like that!" makoto added.

"ah! I don't know much about him, though…" ami sheepishly said as everyone sweatdropped.

At the school field…

Usagi showed seiya into the next area which is the football field as she explained to him. "next is the football team."

Seiya: it perfectly matches a cool guy like me, doesn't it?

"whatever." Usagi sweatdropped.

The football fumbled in front of seiya as he picked it up and giving him a shot.

Seiya: alright, it's my chance.

Usagi: hey, what are you trying to do?

Seiya: you want to see a touchdown, right?

Usagi: that's impossible. The football team at tenth district high school is strong…

"I'll show you!" seiya said as he dashed in and compete against the football players as he passed through one by one by his speed. But there's one player that he saw seiya coming in as he ready himself.

Seiya was about to reach the goal until he didn't noticed that the other football player came on seiya's side and tackled him, seiya was completely off guard and knocked down on the floor.

"seiya!" usagi rushed in to see if he's ok.

The football player came to see if he's alright.

"hey, what are you thinking! ? you've tackled an amateur who's not wearing protection!"

"i believe seiya-san was caught off guard that there was an another player on the field that he didn't see and got tackled, usagi-chan." Usagi heard a voice as he look back and saw her new classmate gohan came.

Usagi: gohan-kun! But still, he…

"he's alright, learning from mistakes which will make seiya-san a better football player someday. Right, senpai?" gohan said to the football player.

"that's captain kayama, and your name is gohan, right?" the captain of the football said as seiya giving the captain a hand and stand him up.

"yes, captain." Gohan said.

"you're a big guy and what incredible power." Seiya said.

"you did well against our team." Captain kayama said.

"if you see it as just chasing and avoiding, it's nothing." Seiya said.

"how do you feel about joining us?" the captain asked.

"sure." seiya reply.

"why do you want to be with such a wild man?" usagi asked.

"now, now, the captain saw an interesting skill from seiya-san on how good he is, even he's an amateur, no offense." Gohan said.

"heh, none taken. And you'll never understand, odango" Seiya said.

"nice to meet you, odango-kun" the captain teased.

Usagi pouted and gohan laugh a bit.

xXbreakXx (dragon ball Z eyecatch #2)

captain kayama was taking a break as he washed his head outside when he suddenly sense that someone behind the bush and came out that it was the same girl from yesterday as she said "what a good inspiration you have, kayama-kun. You're shining! You're born as a perfect star for the football league!"

"huh?" captain kayama blushed by her compliment.

"my name is nezu, a producer at galaxy T.V. I want to gather some info." Nezu introduced herself.

"I'm having a meeting soon. So next time…" captain kayama said.

"your muscles are wonderful. As expected, it's so attractive!" Nezu said.

"please don't… why don't you gather some info later? Captain kayama said.

"oh, that's too bad… I've been waiting for you to be alone. I'm not waiting anymore." Nezu said as she stepped back a bit.

"what do want if I may ask?" captain kayama asked.

"me? I want… chuu!" nezu changed herself into sailor iron mouse, it caught kayama's surprise knowing that it's something evil.

Meanwhile…

Usagi was getting her shoes from her shoe locker as gohan came in and saw her as she leaving school.

Gohan: usagi-chan.

Usagi: gohan-kun.

"have you seen goten and trunks-kun?" gohan asked.

"nope, I think they still with ami-chan and the others." Usagi said.

Gohan: I see.

Usagi: are you sure you're not going to look for them?

Gohan: don't worry, they'll know when I left school.

Usagi: I see.

They heard a scream as they gone out to see who it was and they saw captain kayama was in danger and his star seed came out from his forehead as usagi and gohan hide back at the corner.

Gohan: what is that! ?

Usagi: I don't know, but it sounds trouble and the captain is in danger! Gohan-kun, you have to run away, I'll take it from here!

"but that's reckless, I can't leave you here!" gohan said.

"I'll be alright, trust me." Usagi said.

"alright, good luck, usagi-chan." Gohan said as he left.

"moon eternal make-up!" usagi transformed into sailor moon as she went into the scene.

Meanwhile…

Gohan got himself alone as he powered up into his super saiyajin form and inform goten and trunks with his power just as the two boys sensed it and transform into their super saiyajin form as well.

Back to sailor moon…

The star seed of kayama turned black just like the actress alice-chan yesterday as sailor iron mouse didn't found the true star seed again.

"ara… it's gone. Mou, it's not a star seed that I want." Sailor iron mouse said.

"stop it right there!"

"huh?"

"I can't forgive you for disturbing a friendship between men! For love and justice, pretty sailor senshi… sailor moon! In the name of the moon… I punish you!" eternal sailor finished her speech.

"you again? Well, that's ok. Today's business is over."

Captain kayama was about to transform into an another phage as the star seed gone black and black vines wrapped all around him.

"for the rest of the time, please have fun with the phage. Bye bye!" sailor iron mouse said as she she entered the same phone booth from yesterday and left again.

"I have a bad feeling… should I go home?"

"sailor moon! Pull yourself together!"

"luna!"

Luna came in and support eternal sailor moon.

"but, it seems to be very strong…" eternal sailor moon said.

Captain kayama transformed into a phage… his appearance wearing a female sailor suit with shoulder guard, white wings, an black underwear and his entire body is color pink. The phage named himself as sailor guts, it made eternal sailor moon and luna disgusted by that phage form (a/n: believe me even I saw this and it WAS very disturbing.)

"here it comes!" eternal sailor moon seeing the phage form from captain kayama is disturbing.

"it looks very nasty!" luna added.

"see what I mean."

"men's attractiveness is… blood, sweat and guts! Take this! Youth's perspiration attack!" sailor guts unleashed his attack that made his sweats formed into a football and throw at eternal sailor moon but she manage to evade it because when it came contact on the ground, it melted.

"Jupiter… oak evolution!" sailor Jupiter attack was made into multiple green energies that able to repel the phage's move as the other sailor senshi arrived to aid eternal sailor moon.

"girls!"

"what is this?" sailor Jupiter asked.

"a new enemy? Sailor mercury added.

"it's kayama yuji-san of the football team!" eternal sailor moon told the others who it was and they were surprised and sweat dropped. "he's been changed into a phage!"

"take this, youth perspiration attack!" sailor guts used his technique again on the sailor senshis as they run for it without getting hit. "with that energy, go around the school yard ten times!"

"NO WAY!" the senshis replied.

"MASENKO!" suddenly a yellow energy blast appeared out of nowhere and hit the phage dead on and fall on the ground.

The sailor senshi stopped their track and saw the three golden warriors came down from the sky and sailor moon recognize them and said "the san dai super saiyajins!"

"san dai super saiyajins?" the other senshis asked.

The phage got up and said "not bad, who are you?"

"super saiyajin ichigo!"

"super saiyajin nigo!"

"super saiyajin sango!"

"we are… the san dai super saiyajin!" the super saiyajins finished their speech as they glowing in their golden aura, it caught the four sailor senshis attention and how did they got that kind of incredible power.

"are you alright, sailor moon?" super saiyajin ichigo asked.

"I'm fine, you three came in just in time!" eternal sailor moon said.

"that phage, is that captain kayama?" super saiyajin ichigo asked.

"yeah, but how did you know about that? eternal sailor moon asked.

"a friend of mine… son gohan-kun told me about what happened, and that's how we came in the nick of time." Super saiyajin ichigo said.

"gohan-kun? Oh yeah! where is he! ?" eternal sailor moon asked.

"he's fine, he and the other boys will be waiting for their friend I believe her name was tsukino usagi-chan, where is she?" super saiyajin ichigo said.

"well… she went for cover when i arrived." Eternal sailor moon said.

"I see. Nigo, sango, protect the girls, I'll take it from here." Super saiyajin ichigo said as the two super saiyajins nodded and they stand back so super saiyajin ichigo will have his first move.

Super saiyajin ichigo charge his golden aura as to perform the burst meteor, as he dashed around the phage so fast then hitting with an heavy finish and an upper kick, then he phased out and hitting with a slash kick in the air as the phage hit first on the ground in front without skidding, it also caught the four senshis that he's flying in the air as he came down on the ground and loose off his golden aura.

"amazing… and he's flying!" sailor Jupiter said.

"yeah, some of our previous enemies that they can fly as well." Sailor mercury said.

"are they on the good side?" sailor venus asked.

"they're on our side, they were here yesterday as well." Eternal sailor moon said.

"I can also sense their energy just now and they are very different from us and also I sense the rage within them but very calmed." Sailor mars said.

"rage? are you sure?" sailor Jupiter asked.

"I'm sure." sailor mars replied.

Just as super saiyajin ichigo was about to attack the phage after he got up, they heard the same sound of finger snapping as all of the senshis looked on their left and they heard it and it was the sailor starlights appeared into the scene just as eternal sailor moon and the san dai super saiyajins remembered them yesterday.

"penetrating the darkness of night…"

"the wind of freedom breaks through…"

"we're the three sacred shooting stars…"

"Sailor star fighter!"

"Sailor star maker!"

"Sailor star healer!"

"sailor starlights! Stage on!"

"new sailor senshis! ?" the four senshis surprised.

"yep, you got it." Super saiyajin nigo said.

"it's our turn now." Sailor star fighter said.

"alright, be my guess." Super saiyajin ichigo said as he take his turn over to the starlights.

Sailor guts turned his attention to the starlights as he attack with his special move again but his attack was intercepted by sailor star maker's star gentle uterus, it fires a white energy ball that it bounce back the phage's move and got caught by his own technique as he slumped on the ground weakening from it's own stench.

"I guess he takes his own medicine, right, sango?" super saiyajin nigo asked.

"yeah, you said it, what comes around, goes around." Super saiyajin agreed.

"you five couldn't do any better? These boys are better fighters than you." Sailor star healer said.

"are you really the sailor senshis?" star fighter said.

"how pathetic." Star maker said as the sailor senshis were ticked ticked off by what star maker said.

"now, now, the girls are still gotta long way to go, the other senshis are just still learning on how to fight the new enemy just like us." Super saiyajin ichigo said.

"yeah, they were just caught off guard for a second because they still have to learn it from scratch." Super saiyajin nigo added.

"sailor moon, it's your turn to finish it off." Super saiyajin sango said.

"right."

"starlight honeymoon… therapy kiss!" eternal sailor moon finish the phage with her special move that it turned captain kayama back to normal and the star seed returned back from inside his body. Just as it was over, the starlights vanished from their sight but not the san dai super saiyajins who are still there.

"what was that? sailor Jupiter asked.

"they seem to be sailor senshis" sailor mars said.

"what is happening?" sailor mercury asked.

"it's kinda long-story short, an new enemy appeared yesterday and sailor moon was there and then, the starlights were appeared as well, then us, the san dai super saiyajins are here yesterday as well." Super saiyajin ichigo explained to the sailor senshis as they saw the appearance of the three boys.

"I see. And who are your names again?" sailor mercury asked the golden warriors.

"I'm super saiyajin ichigo, it's nice to meet the other senshis." The young man introduced to them as they saw his appearance, he wears an orange-blue gi uniform, black boots and they look on his face, his eyes are green and his spiky golden hair.

"I'm super saiyajin nigo, nice meet ya." The younger man said as the girls shift their eyes on the second younger senshi as they saw the same appearance and clothes as super saiyajin ichigo but this one he wears black shoes.

"I'm super saiyajin sango. nice to meet you." The other senshi said as they shift their eyes on the other younger senshi, only this time his golden hair spiky-crown like, his green gi and yellow and green boots. Some of the senshis were mesmerized by their looks as they look closer.

"wow~ he's handsome and cute!" sailor venus said as she cling her arm onto super saiyajin nigo which made him sweatdropped.

"sailor venus!"

"eh heh, gomen, gomen, I can't help it that he's cute and handsome." Sailor venus said.

"oh brother." They sweatdropped.

"anyway, thanks for helping us, if it weren't for you three, we would've goners by now." Sailor Jupiter said.

"it's alright, us, san dai super saiyajins are new allies of the sailor senshis." Super saiyajin sango said.

"yeah, we may won the fight right now, but the battle is still just begun." Super saiyajin ichigo said.

"still, I can sense the three of you some energy and rage within you." Sailor mars said.

"you can sense our ki?" super saiyajin ichigo asked.

"ki?" the senshis asked back.

"it's an energy from our body that can be used on martial artists even a lot of people have ki's which is to be as fighting power. Watch." Super saiyajin ichigo said as he use his left hand and he concentrate it and it shows an yellow energy ball floating from his hand, it caught the surprise of the senshis that they never seen an energy like that before.

"is that a ki that you mentioned just now?" eternal sailor moon asked.

"yep, that's a ki." Super saiyajin sango said.

"you can also control the ki that manifested from your body, but in order to power up, you have to build up more ki by concentrating your entire body to draw it out, it will increases a fighters strength, speed and endurance and it can also increase the power of their attacks to deal greater damage against opponents, if you have a fighting power or ki, you can gain it by training very hard just like the three of us, and it also can use ki for flying but not much though." Super saiyajin ichigo told them about the ki as they understand it a bit.

"but what's with the golden aura that you glowing, is it the part of your ki?" sailor mercury asked.

"yes, the more ki you gathered through hard training, the more that your aura will show. Auras of ki radiate from the user when increasing the concentration of it inside their body. Warriors have a limit to the ki that their bodies can withstand, but the capacity for ki can be increased through mental and physical training. Some techniques were required as rapidly increase the concentration of Ki in the body, enabling the user to fight at a strength level that far exceeds their regular limits for a limited period of time." Super saiyajin ichigo said.

"I see."

"but, I also sense the rage within you three but very calm, how come?" sailor mars asked.

"well… as much as we wanted to answer to your question, but some other time, and by the way what are your names by the way? We already know sailor moon since yesterday." Super saiyajin ichigo said.

"my name is sailor Jupiter."

"I'm sailor mercury."

"I'm sailor mars."

"and I'm sailor venus."

"I see, well, we better get going now…" super saiyajin ichigo said just as before he left, sailor mercury asked them one last time.

"wait, will we see you three again?" sailor mercury asked.

"of course."

"if you girls are in danger."

"we'll be there to help you."

The san dai super saiyajins said as they flew off with their golden aura, leaving the leaving the senshis except eternal sailor moon amazed and mesmerized.

At crowns parlor…

Usagi was drawing something as the girls and the boys came in and ask her.

"usagi/-chan!"

"I heard you've joined the anime club." Minako said.

"let us see, let us see!" rei said as she take usagi's paper that she drew and show it to the others.

"wow, it's cute!" makoto said.

"not bad." Minako said.

"a pig with a crescent bald patch is very unique!" rei said.

"no, it's a raccoon dog!" makoto said.

"all of them aren't in kanji." Ami said.

"let's see…isn't it a Tasmanian devil?" minako said. (a/n: honestly I don't know if minako was ever watching looney tunes when she mentioned that name but that's how it goes.)

Usagi was ticked off by their comment about her drawing as gohan joined in and said "that's not one of them either, it's a neko, right, usagi-chan?"

"eeh! ?"

"gohan-kun's right, can't you see? This is luna!" usagi said.

"seriously! ?" minako asked.

"how can you tell?" makoto asked.

"usagi-chan draw a fish that luna was carrying it because cats love to eat fish." Gohan said.

"oh yeah, ha ha." They sweatdropped except the boys chuckling.

"leave me alone." Usagi pouted as she got her drawing back.

Chapter 2 end:

Hope you like this updated chapter. And if you wanted to know how super saiyajin gohan did the offensive technique the burst meteor I got this from the ps2 game dragon ball z sparking meteor.

RnR guys. See you later!


End file.
